pokewestfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezhno 'Gunnar' Eyanosa
Write Ezhno Eyanosa aka 'Gunnar' or 'Thundering Mountain' is a Former Assassin turned Solider of Canori. He's a mountian of a man well known for his great size and strength. Before the Great Flood he rejoined the tribe he was born into taking his fathers tribe name and place as a Warrior of the Fire Tribe. Appearance Gunnar is a muscular man standing at a towering 9ft. He has tanned skin and black hair and facial hair along with a collection of scars. On his left bicep is burn wound were he burnt away the tattoo of a skull and crossbones from his days as an Assassin of Hells Legion. He wears a mixture of a tribal and soliders outfit with armored forearm and foot guards. He has a Rhydons Tail, back spikes, armour plated head and horn. Personality At first Gunnar can seem to be a terrifying individual back during his time as an Assassin he didn't hesitate to kill in cold blood or put the fear he created to good use. He was very anti-social the only ones he had a good bond with were his pets, mother and a Lucario called Elric Dax. But during his time in St.Edaline he started to soften up after befiending a few of the locials there, Mimi Harper, Derian Reed he even managed to create a friendly yet fierce rivalry with the Ranger Francis Carmine. Now Gunnar is a more socialble yet still a little hotheaded Rhydon. History Born to a Shinny Tryanitar Fire Tribe Warrior father known as Teague 'Thundering Mountain' Eyanosa and Eevee Rancher Bonnie McBaren, Ezhno was rasied in his father’s tribe till his father was killed when Ezhno was 16, just moments before his father died he was told to go live with his mother on her ranch. His mother pleased to be able to raise her dear little boy (he was anything but little) taught him to read, write and speak English even though it’s just mostly broken english as well as how to treat ladies. She got him working on the ranch as he seemed to have a way with horses breaking in new ones and taken care of them. It soon went downhill from there people outside the ranch didn't trust or like him for his native blood and gotten him in a lot of trouble down in towns as he would get into fights both gun and fists, he then became an outlaw with his pet Growlithe Fang. he started work as an assassin using his Native fighting style and his fathers Sword and Tomahawk. Before he came to St.Edline he was the second in command of a feared group of assassin's from the south known as Hell Legion. After a few years in the feared group he left after a disagreement with the leader a Scyter named Rheinhardt which ended up with a couple dead assassins. He fled to St. Edline, while there he resumed his assassin career yet he seemed to soften up after meeting some of the people who lived there. One Halloween he had a terriflying encounter with the spirit of his dead father, the tyranitar wasn’t pleased with his sons ways and disappointed with him, Gunnar promised his father that he would change. So he did rejoining the native tribe he was born into the fire tribe as a warrior after he took care of un finished business with Hells Legion. He took his fathers tribe name ‘thundering mountain’ and sword as his own. He fled St.eldine with his pets and the fire tribe when the flood hit, but in doing so he had to leave his mother behind she wished to stay behind and die on her ranch and in the land her lover died on. This left Gunnar in a depression as he was really close to her. In canori he sat about doing nothing but drinking his depression away, he had nothing to live for now, one day he decided to sober up fed up of doing nothing, he wanted to but his fighting skills and strength to use so he joined Canori’s millta as a solider. Pets Fang the Arcanine Moves: Dig, Extreme speed, wild charge, fire blast Fang has given to Gunnar when he first went to live on his mothers Ranch, at First the Growlithe pup didn't like or obey Gunnar at all. That all changed during a Thunder Storm Gunnar protected and comforted the growlithe who had a big fear of Thunder Storms. Fang is now fiercely protective of his master. Kai the Pikachu Moves: Volt tackle, thunder, Iron tail, electro-ball Gunnar gained Kai from his mother as she thought that Gunnar and Fang was lonely and needed a new travel companion. Kai is very shy and timid and is often clinging to Gunnars shoulder. He is nervoius around others and quite often accidently shocks new people. Other Info *the armor plating and horn on his head is not a helmet it is part of his head. *Weapons he uses are: His fathers Sword and tomahawk, and a sawn off shotgun. *He has now gained a little weight round his gut from just sitting around and drinking, and is trying to shed the couple of pounds of fat or at least build it into muscle * He lost the sight in his left eye and the gotten some scars, when he decided to put an end to being hunted down by his former Allies in Hells legion, he managed to permanently shut them down. *has yet to get a soliders uniform that fits him XD *he's one of the most intimidating figures around due to his great size, but he can be a nice guy. His Theme Songs *Mona - Shooting the Moon *Adema - Immortal *Apocalyptica - Path Category:Characters